


CURXE

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Blood, Bloodletting, Drug Abuse, Murder, Other, Painting with blood, Violence, mind play, twisted topics, very wrong morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: He should've ran when he had the chance





	1. Blue

On a typical Tuesday at 12pm one would find Junhong stuck in his biology lecture, head down as he furiously took notes by hand because he couldn't afford to have a laptop. As a young man who'd decided to finally do something with his life after taking a year off after high school Junhong was very determined to do his best.

He was currently majoring in Kinesiology in hopes to use that to become a Fitness Instructor or Professor. He was well aware there was more he needed but for now he was focused on finishing his degree.

On Tuesday's Junhong simply had his biology lecture in the noon, after 4 hours of gruelling note taking he had his whole day free. He'd usually meet up with his friends at the cafe across the Art Building.

Junhong neatly stuffed his bag full of his books and pencils before he left the hall, avoiding eye contact with his classmates because he didn't feel the need to converse with anyone. 

As soon as he exited the hall he pulled out his phone which held a familiar text message from his friend Youngjae, it was the same text he received every Tuesday so he didn't bother replying.

He'd see Youngjae in less than 5 minutes after all. He made his way through groups of students who decided that standing in the middle of the walkways to socialize was appropiate and soon enough he arrived at the small cafe on campus.

It was a quaint area, not many students often went there since they'd opt for more popular places such as Starbucks or that other one Junhong couldn't quite remember. But he and his friends liked the slow atmosphere of the cafe, they were also opened till 2am on most nights so it was always a great place to study if the libraries were full. 

As he entered the shop he was immediately met with Youngjae who was sitting in the door's view, his fluffy hair was visible over the small walls dividing up the seating areas that was lined with small hedges and fake flowers.

Youngjae looked up at him and waved with a small smile and Junhong returned it, he nodded at the waitress who acknowledged him and gestured to Youngjae to assure that he didn't need another seat.

He pulled out the old chair wincing at how it screeched over the worn tiles before he sat down, placing his bag down on the seat beside him. He then looked up and saw Youngjae smiling at him, it wasn't an odd sight since the elder often smiled as though nothing was wrong. Junhong smiled back and he looked around for a moment,

"Where's Jongup hyung?" he asked and Youngjae turned his attention to his phone, he tinkered around for a bit before mumbling something that sounded along the lines of almost here.

They waited in silence and Youngjae offered the menu to the younger even though neither of them ever got anything but their usuals. The sound of the bell at the door chimed throughout the cafe and Junhong turned around to see Jongup wandering in.

"Hey, have you guys ordered yet?" Jongup's voice was mixed with his heavy panting and Youngjae shuffled for him to sit down in the seat beside him. Jongup took a moment to catch his breath before he sat down, eyeing the menu in Junhong's hands as well as the empty order sheet lying on the table. 

"Usuals? I don't get why you guys don't just order beforehand." Jongup mumbles as he scribbles down their orders. Junhong laughs quietly and he hands over the menu so that Jongup can place the menus, pens and order sheet in a nice pile for the waitress to pick up. Then they're met with a sullen silence but it's comfortable between them.

"Only a few weeks till finals huh." Youngjae breaks the silence with a sigh and Junhong runs his hand through his hair. They were all starting to feel the stress building up despite them being students without a huge work ethic.

For Youngjae he was a genius anyways with his photographic memory so he didn't need to study too hard, Jongup was never seen doing work yet he always scored high, and Junhong did the work when he felt like it but it was enough for him to pass with good grades.

"Do you think Mr. Park will...." Youngjae's voice trailed off when he noticed that the cafe had grown quiet, the three turned their attention to the television situated on the wall that seemed to be what everyone was listening to.

Junhong blinked at the headlines that moved across the screen too fast for him to see and his stomach felt uneasy.

" _The police are currently investigating a murder case that occured not too long ago that may have links to the disappearance last night. The murder happened near library at Seoul University_..." the anchor's voice trailed off in Junhong's head and his breath hitched. The library was right by the dormitories, how come he hadn't noticed any policemen investigating? Everything had been so quiet.

"I suggest we get our drinks to go, let's head home before it gets dark." Youngjae mumbles and the other two don't hesitate to agree, stating the decision to the waitress before she politely packages up their orders neatly. Unlike Youngjae and Jongup who lived off campus with their parents, Junhong resided in the dorms so after the news he could tell Youngjae was anxious.

"Be careful Junhong." Youngjae pats the younger's shoulder and Junhong can only nod at him. His stomach still hadn't absorbed what happened on the news just yet, he wished that maybe Youngjae and Jongup could walk him to the dorms but he knew it was on the other side of the campus, and it was the building that was the furthest away from the general school parking lots.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Junhong said and they nodded at him, no one was certain about what could possibly happen but they liked to keep themselves safe. It wasn't just any day that murder cases popped on campus after all. Junhong nuzzled further into his scarf and he hated that it was already so cold during November, no doubt the Winter would be torture. 

Junhong practically speeds down the dimly lit pathways and he feels his heart beating fast. Unlike most nights where he'd usually have his ear buds in tonight he decided against it.

Something didn't feel right and he felt panic, he blinked hard and tried to calm himself down, it was highly unlikely for anything to happen to him anyways. He decided to break into a jog even though his books were heavy on his back and he could swear someone was watching him.

As he approached the dorms he could feel relief thawing his cold bones and he swiped his card key with urgency before running inside. There were only a few students walking through the halls and Junhong presumed that they were all in the meet and greet rooms that each floor had. Junhong made it to his dorm door without a problem and he instantly inputted the code before entering.

The soft lull of music could be heard in the darkened room and Junhong looked over to the small lamp beside the couch. He could faintly make out the silhouettes of his roommate and he frowned to see Jongin without a blanket over him.

Junhong wasn't exactly concerned enough to carry him to bed so he simply ran up to Jongin's room, grabbing a blanket before heading back down. As Junhong spread out the blanket to cover his roommate he saw another tuff of hair and his eyes widened when he saw Kyungsoo's buried in his boyfriend's arms. 

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and made sure to cover them both, within the dim lighting he wasn't sure if those were tear streaks on Kyungsoo's cheeks or not. But it wasn't any of his business so he didn't pry.

Instead he went back up to his own room after placing his drink in the fridge, he could drink it in the morning or something. Junhong hopped up the three steps to the bedrooms and slipped into his own, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could.

After removing his outer wear and lazily changing into shorts and a large shirt Junhong let himself snuggle in his bed. It wasn't even 6pm yet but he was far too tired to think at the moment. Junhong slaps his hands around on his duvet to find his phone that he'd thrown on there when removing his jacket and he sighed before settling into his internet surfing position.

He then decided to open Twitter where he knew majority of the school gossip would be, he was curious about the case and Youngjae ushered them to leave before he could properly listen.

Of course his feed was busy with tons of mentions and tweets that Junhong skimmed over. He skimmed over the words until he noticed a name, a very familiar name. Byun Baekhyun. The name seemed to be trending in a hashtag and Junhong's heart froze when he pieced together that the student whom had been murdered was Baekhyun.

He didn't know the other personally but Baekhyun had been in his dorm a number of times, he was Kyungsoo's best friend after all. He didn't know much about the elder other than the fact that he was a vocal major who always brightened up the school plays with his loud personality.

No wonder Kyungsoo had been crying he thought to himself. Sympathy washed over his heart and he worried for his roommate's boyfriend. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were quite the pair, always being there during orientations for new students, assuring them that University wasn't scary and that they'd be alright. Even Junhong had believed them during his first year. Junhong continued scrolling down after contributing to Baekhyun's hashtag before another name caught his attention.

There was a picture of a very familiar young male, someone who was often around but Junhong had never spoken to him. He was a theatre major in the same year as Youngjae. It was Jung Daehyun, the person who Youngjae had a not so subtle crush on.

According to the news, Daehyun had gone missing last night, Junhong wondered if Youngjae knew. Junhong shook his head and he locked his phone before tossing it aside, he looked over to his window and pursed his lips at the open curtains.

Without hesitating Junhong stood up and pulled them closed violently, his blood was rushing through his head and he clenched his fists. Jongin and Kyungsoo were just downstairs, everything was okay, he'd be okay. Junhong dove under his duvet and he wrapped it around himself protectively, it took a moment for his breath to calm down and for himself to fall into a slumber.

 

In the morning Junhong felt as though the whole world was dyed grey, the mood even in his own bedroom was dark. He sighed and got out of bed, hoping to spend the whole day at the library. He had only his online classes to deal with so he could work on one of the computers at the library if he got there early enough.

Junhong quickly dashed to the restroom, washing up before he got dressed and packed up his bag. When he entered the living room he could see Kyungsoo cooking quietly while Jongin hugged him from behind.

"Good morning hyungs." he greeted them politely and both of them turned around. Kyungsoo's eyes were still bloodshot and Jongin had dark circles under his tanned skin. Kyungsoo forcefully put on his heart shaped grin and nodded to the younger, the sight made Junhong's heart ache.

"Good morning Junhong, would you like some breakfast?" Kyungsoo offers in a quiet voice and Jongin presses a kiss to his messy hair. Junhong shakes his head with a smile and gestures to his bag,

"I'm just going to spend the day at the library. Do you need anything hyung?" Junhong asked as he slowly made his way to the door, Kyungsoo turned off the stove and he shivered to himself and he looked into Junhong's eyes with his own large pair.

"No, thank you Junhong. Just come back home safely okay?" Kyungsoo requests quietly and Junhong nods quickly before he turns and leaves, he'd seen the tears fall down Kyungsoo's cheeks and he knew that the elder wouldn't have wanted him to be there while he cried.

He'd have to check the school website for information about Baekhyun's services, he wondered if the Funeral Services students would conduct the whole thing in honour of him. He hoped so, it'd be more personal rather than old strangers who didn't care.

As Junhong walked down the halls of the University he could tell that the whole mood of the school was down. There weren't many students engaging in their usual rambunctious behaviour and it was eerily quiet. Junhong could see a few posters of Baekhyun hanging around as well as missing posters of Daehyun.

Being part of the plays and musicals made them known students it was no wonder everyone was reacting like so. Junhong didn't even want to know how Youngjae was coping, he'd heard nothing from the elder just yet.

When Junhong arrived at the library building he was displeased to see that it was full. He sighed and didn't wait around any longer before he decided to go to the public library down the street. He'd simply have to monitor the time and make it back before dark.

It didn't sound so hard... The sound of an announcement overhead broke his train of thought and he could recognize the head of the security department warning students about late classes and travelling safely.

Junhong exited the school through the main entrance and he solemnly made his way down to the street that lead to the public library. His essay was due three days from now and he wanted to submit it early just in case he needed to fix some things.

He entered the old building and turned the corner making his way towards his usual work area. There was a corner of the library with only two computers and a large desk for them, most students thought they didn't work since one was indeed broken but Junhong always took advantage of how empty it was.

He set up his work station as how he usually would, pulling out his binder and notebook as well as his pencil case and calculator, he then plugged in his ear buds and turned on his study playlist.

Before he started however, Junhong sent a quick text to Jongup inquiring about Youngjae, Jongup was often spending time with the elder since majority of his classes were online and he was a dancer. Junhong helped out with dancing once in awhile as well but he was relatively more busy and the theatre major couldn't learn much from him.

Jongup replies almost instantly and Junhong is relieved at the news,  _He's a little down but he'll be alright. As long as we distract him_. His text reads and that's all that Junhong needs to know. He nods to himself and sets his phone aside, he logs into the computer and proceeds to access his assigments and readings before he really gets into his work.

 

As Junhong finally submits his essay he's exhausted and also shocked to see the screen stating that it was currently 6:47pm. Junhong feels panicked for a second and he quickly packs his things into his bag, it was already dark outside no doubt and he didn't want it to get any later. As he threw on his bag and exited the library he noticed it was practically empty. Junhong cursed to himself and he pocketed his ear buds before making his way to the dorms.

The public library was about two blocks from the University, then he'd only have to cross the lots and open courtyards before he'd make it to his dorm room. It didn't sound like a mission to be honest, it wasn't like a killer would strike within the next day after all.

Junhong kept his mind running with positive thoughts in order to calm himself down and he tried not to break into a run he'd rather not be low on stamina if something did happen. Junhong reached the University gates in record time and he quickly made his way across the parking lots.

His breath quickened and he was so scared. Never before had he been so afraid of the night before, maybe he should text Jongin to come meet him so that they could walk back together?

Before Junhong could pull out his phone he was stunned by the sound of something cracking. He dropped his phone in shock and his blood ran cold. Junhong took a deep breath and he stepped back a few paces, eyes peering into the dark crevice between the Literature building and the Science building.

In the dark Junhong could see a person violently stomping onto something mangled on the ground. He freezes at the sight and he can see that the person is relentless, suddenly the person turns and looks at him. Junhong feels his heart quicken and his eyes flicker from the man to the what used to be a person beneath. This was the killer was it not?

"Why not run? Why stand there?" the killer's voice is deep and rough as though he'd been smoking for years. Junhong shivered in his coat, his eyes trained onto the dark silhouette standing above the body sprawled on the concrete. Within the dark Junhong could see distorted limbs and the stench of blood was putrid as it carried to his nose.

Junhong unconsciously takes a step back and he keeps his hands up, on guard as if he's backing away from a rabid animal. The stranger straightens his posture before he tilts his head and Junhong feels bile rising in his throat the urge to vomit threatening to overcome him. He can swear he sees a smile on the man's lips and Junhong whimpers for his life.

"That's right little lamb. Run." Junhong's breath hitches and he turns on his heel, dashing down the pathways that were dimly lit by the small streetlights spread around campus. His footsteps were loud and uneven, his legs shaking as he forced himself to carry on till he was in the safety of his dorm room. At least there would be security and locked doors to hide behind, no murderer would make the effort right? 

Junhong gasped and he felt tears blurring his vision, he was beyond terrified. This man was only another human like himself so why was he so scared? The prospects of becoming a lump of meat scared him, he didn't want to become like the person crushed on the concrete. His hands shook terribly as he clenched his fists and Junhong's eyes brightened at the sight of the dormitories.

"Let us see how long it takes for me to catch you." Junhong whips his head around at the voice and he sees the man running towards him. Junhong whimpers and he sprints towards the building, his hands already fumbling for his phone.  _His phone_.

Junhong's heart gets thrown into a panic when he remembers he dropped his phone back there. He had no way of getting into the dorms. He practically slams himself into the doors and his tears are freely running at this point, his shaking fists pounding on the glass.

"Please, please!" his voice is small and helpless, fear trapping it in his throat. Junhong feels a strong arm wrap around his waist and he's dragged to the side of the building, he cries out as he's slammed against the brick wall and he closes his eyes. He feels a hot breath against his ear and he struggles for his life, crying and pleading for someone to help him.

"Found you, little lamb."

 

Blue - Lydia Lee


	2. Obsession

When he opens his eyes he's met with a bedroom that's not his own. His head is aching and a nagging buzz is in the depths of his stomach, making him feel utterly uncomfortable.

He'd be a fool not to remember what happened last night. He'd seen someone get murdered. He'd been chased and caught. And now here he was in what looked like an ordinary bedroom.

To be very honest, Junhong was expecting to be tied up to a chair of some sort, sitting in a dingy basement with a single light source hanging above his head. This level of luxury after being kidnapped was strange and unsettling.

The room was eerily quiet and he was well aware he wasn't alone, yet the whole place seemed empty. He couldn't hear a single thing and the silence was ringing loudly in his ears, it made his headache heighten.

Junhong finally took a moment to look down at himself and he was still dressed in the same hoodie and jeans from yesterday. His eyes scanned the room and he could see the basic essentials of a bedroom.

Dressers, drawers, a desk that was topped with books and a lamp. By the bedside with a nightside table topped with a phone and Junhong stared at it for a moment. He blinked furiously and scrambled across the springy mattress towards it in panic.

With haste Junhong brought the phone to his ear and he spun the dial on the old style telephone, three numbers being dialed in a heartbeat. His eyes widened in surprise when he heard the dial tone and he practically shouted when the call went through.

"Hello? My name is Choi Junhong and I've been kidnapped!" Junhong blurts out and the reality of what's happening to him begins to sink in. His bottom lip shakes and his hands shake. He's so scared.

"Would you like to play a game?" a deep accented voice is what he hears on the line and Junhong's body sinks, he takes a deep shaky breath and he wants to speak but he can't.

"Don't worry Junhong, I won't hurt you. You have 7 days." the voice grows deeper and grainy and it alarms him greatly. Junhong hears distorted laughter on the line and he slams the phone down, head perking up when he hears the laughter from somewhere within the house.

The door opens and it slams against the wall unattractively, the sound causing Junhong to jump in surprise. He's met with a tanned male with large lips that are pulled into a wide grin, he's holding what looks and smells like a breakfast sandwich in his hands and he walks into the room with ease.

"I've never actually watched those movies, they scare me too much. You hungry?" the busan accent is so heavy and familiar Junhong practically freezes in disbelief. He crawls off the bed and approaches the male while still keeping his distance.

"D-daehyun-sshi?" he stutters and Daehyun nods at him. He looks exactly like how he did the last time Junhong had seen him, this man who had gone missing since yesterday was standing right in front of him.

"You've been kidnapped too right? Come on, let's get out of here together." Junhong's voice is pitchy and speedy as he gently grasps the elder's wrists, his stomach lurching at the familiar face. Daehyun however raises an eyebrow and steps back.

"I'm here because I want to be Junhong. I'm not sure why you're here to be honest, but you weren't killed so that's a good thing. Here, eat this and calm down a little. You'll be here for awhile." Daehyun says with a smile and laughter as though he finds the younger's demise entertaining.

A warm wrapped sandwich is placed in his hands and Daehyun gestures for him to eat before he walks out of the room without even bothering to close the door behind him. Junhong tosses the sandwich on the bed and he cautiously steps towards the doorway.

He peeks out first seeing nothing but a dark carpet lining the hallway that leads to what Junhong assumes is a small flight of stairs. He can see about four other doors down the hallway and in his sights is the front door. 

Junhong steps out into the hallway and he can feel the plush carpet beneath his sock clad feet. He inhales shakily and his legs feel like jelly as he dashes downstairs towards the door. 

His feet slip on the hardwood lining the living room floor and Junhong whimpers as he pads to the door desperately. But he skids to a stop when he hears a clinking glass and suddenly the smell of cigarettes is very evident in the room.

Junhong glances over to the figure he hadn't noticed, the man is peacefully sitting on the couch with curious eyes that watch his every move. Seeing the features in the light was off putting but Junhong could recognize that this was the man from last night without fail.

He takes a moment to look over the man's features and he's confused to see how young he is. The man has a handsome face, his bottom lip is full and a fleshy pink tone which contrasts beautifully with his tanned skin.

His black hair lies unruly on his head and the strands are uneven as they are lazily pushed to one side with a slender fingers. Junhong can see black ink etched into his golden skin and a white wifebeater is clothing his toned abdomen. His thin legs are covered by a pair of black joggers and his feet are bare.

"Ah, you must've made a mistake last night huh? Don't worry I won't tell anyone so I'll just be on my merry way." Junhong laughs and inches closer and closer to the door, but when the man furrows his brows and tilts his head he freezes.

"Please?" he lets his fingertips graze the doorknob but he instantly pulls back when the man stands. Junhong flinches away from the door and he eyes the man warily, afraid that he's going to kill him at any second.

"Bang Yongguk." the man says in a low voice and Junhong looks up at him, he's met with a dark pair of eyes that seem to be saying something to him. But he looks away, not wanting to know what they want to say.

"When I get out of here, the police will come straight to you Bang Yongguk." Junhong frowns and he tries to sound threatening, he knows he has the height advantage over Yongguk but he feels so small under his gaze. Yongguk simply shakes his head and Junhong can't hide his confusion.

"I'm not in the system." he says quietly and Junhong suddenly feels all hope rushing out of the window. Even if he managed to get away from this place alive, he wouldn't be able to stop this man. 

"Are you a murderer?" he can't help but ask, he's expecting an honest answer. His eyes are narrowed as he glares at the man, he knew what he saw last night and any sign of denial would be a complete lie.

Yongguk doesn't respond and he keeps his eyes glued to the ground, his fingers fiddling with one another in a nervous manner. He takes a step forward and Junhong pratically jumps back, keeping the distance between them large.

"Are you afraid of me Junhong?" Yongguk asks and Junhong looks up at him. He can't read this man at all. It was undeniably the same person from last night so why did the man standing in front of him tell him otherwise?

"I saw you kill a man last night. You chased and kidnapped me. I'm terrified." Junhong answers honestly and he wants the deny the look of sadness that washes over Yongguk's face.

"Why is Daehyun-sshi here? Did you bring him here, like you did with me?" Junhong asks and he wants to get all the information he can before he has to hide in the what he hopes is the safe room upstairs. 

Yongguk fidgets awkwardly and his deep voice mumbles something along the lines of not remembering. Junhong shakes his head and he wants to yell and scream but his voice feels lost.

"Why don't you ask him? He's in his room." Yongguk's curt response was enough for Junhong to jog upstairs and his stomach spins uncomfortably as his brain attempts to absorb what just happened. He just spoke with a murderer.

Junhong sighs as he enters the hallway and he determines to escape later tonight. He hears the sound of a soft voice singing behind the wooden doors and he listens closely to find the right room.

Without knocking Junhong opens the door slowly and he's hit with warm air and a very very pungent odour of scented candles. He's hit with a wave of nauseous and his head throbs at the overwhelming scent.

When he finally takes the chance to look around the room he sees dozens of candles lit and strategically placed around the room. There isn't a particular order but they're evening distributed and the glow of the room is orange.

The curtains are drawn and Junhong so desperately wants to open a window. He finally looks upon Daehyun who's sitting down on the floor, his figure hunched over a large white canvas as his fingers paint.

Junhong eyes him curiously seeing how his fingers glide along the canvas elegantly, he seems to only be using the colour red and Junhong wonders what he could possibly be drawing. Daehyun then lifts his head and smiles before curling his finger, calling the younger over.

"Please close the door, any kind of cool air messes with the drying sequence." Daehyun says casually as though it's the most normal thing in the world. Junhong gags unconsciously but he does as he's told. He'd have to tell Youngjae that his crush was odd.

Junhong hesitantly steps closer and when he sits down in the empty space in front of Daehyun he finally notices what he's painting with. Because no, it is not ordinary red paint.

It's blood.

Daehyun's fingernails are encrusted with the drying liquid that lays black in the lines of his skin. Junhong's hit with the heavy scent of rust and copper and his body involuntarily shudders.

"You see, to keep it from becoming this awful colour the air must stay warm. I like to play with the layers to create different shades of red. Fascinating isn't it?" Daehyun's fingers create another line and he lightly shades with his thumb.

"Isn't it a little excessive?" Junhong asks, there has to be at least 30 candles in the room. He was truly beginning to feel sick but he really needed to talk to Daehyun, the elder seemed adamant on his painting and it was clear he wasn't going to stop until he was finished.

Junhong could remember Youngjae telling him about another theatre major that he fancied. They'd been paired together for a duet and Youngjae had a huge crush on him, Youngjae had told him the other was a painter whom had wanted to join the art program but couldn't.

"Why are you here Daehyun-sshi?" Junhong asks and Daehyun doesn't look away from his painting, however his movements begin to slow and his strokes become less confident as though he's thinking of how to answer him.

"I think Yongguk is an artist." Daehyun says simply and Junhong's confusion is evident once more, that was the last thing he'd ever been expecting. Daehyun dips his fingers into the bowl of blood and he watches as the excess drips off his fingertips.

"I'd been walking home one night, it was late and I'd been at the club not too far from the University. I sang there on open mic nights." Junhong nods solemnly, he could recall Youngjae attending a few of his shows.

"I came across a man in the dark, bending a body into a work of art." Junhong's blood runs cold and his eyes shake as he looks at how Daehyun's painting begins to come together. 

"The human body is beautiful. Fingers and wrists, arms and legs." Daehyun tilts his head as his voice trails, he lets his fingers sink into the blood once more and he lets his hand hover from a height, letting splatters paint the canvas.

"It looks even more beautiful broken. From the way the skin stretches and tears to the way the discoloured flesh accomodates death. The way that bones are so strong yet they bend so easily." Junhong feels bile rising in his throat and his eyes grow teary, his breath heavy as he tries not to hypervenilate.

"I watched him create art and I wanted to know him for who he was." Daehyun left out majority of the details and Junhong was thankful that he did. He wasn't sure he could stand being in this room any longer.

Junhong simply couldn't understand. How could anyone possibly find a dead body beautiful? He could faintly remember seeing his grandfather's dead body laying in a casket and he'd been so afraid.

He couldn't even try to imagine the sight of a mangled body reduced to nothing but a lump of flesh. He'd seen the silhouette of the person Yongguk had murdered last night and he could strongly state that it was anything but beautiful.

It was wrong, grotesque, disturbing.

"And have you learned who he is?" Junhong swallows hard and he sees Daehyun adding the finishing touches to his painting. Daehyun grins as he adds a bloody tear to Yongguk's portrait.

"Nope, not at all."

 

After being asked whether he wanted dinner or not, Junhong had retired to the room he'd woken up in. He definitely couldn't stomach any food after the strange moment he had with Daehyun.

He'd been sitting in the dark for some time now, listening to the sounds of the house that seemed to grow loud and quiet all at once. It was currently 4AM and Junhong felt this was an optimal time to escape.

The house had been deadly silent for a few hours now, and he knew he was going to have to be quick. Junhong got out of bed and he tip toed over to the door, his fingers clasping the cold knob as he turns it slowly.

Both Daehyun and Yongguk were insane no doubt and Junhong really didn't want to be around them any longer. He feared for his life and he hoped he could run to safety. 

Junhong stepped into the hallway and he pads across the carpet with his blood rushing through his ears and his heart pounding unevenly in his chest. He passes by an open doorway and he freezes when uneven whimpers could be heard.

He stared at the front door with wide eyes, knowing that his exit was the tip of his fingertips. But instead he chose to look through the open door, within the faintly lit room he could see a figure under a red duvet.

Junhong carefully entered the room and his breath hitched when he saw tears streaming down Yongguk's face. The man's eyes were closed but his brows were furrowed and tears flowed endlessly as his fingers gripped at his duvet.

His heart felt heavy upon seeing the man in so much pain and the blinking red numbers reading 4:44AM bleeded in the dark, mocking him with the fact that his time was running out. 

A strong hand reached out and grasped onto his wrist and Junhong covered his mouth quickly, burying the scream that threatened to leave his lips. He peered down at Yongguk in fear and was relieved to see the man was still asleep.

Junhong couldn't help but wonder what was bothering the man like so. His mind flickered back to the sad expression he had seen on Yongguk's face many hours ago. 

It wasn't difficult to say that he was feeling confused. He'd been kidnapped by Yongguk who looked as though he didn't even remember kidnapping him and he'd watched Daehyun paint with blood.

It was sickening and it was overwhelming. 

Junhong shook his head and he slowly climbed onto the bed, it wouldn't hurt to borrow Yongguk's warmth would it? He could always escape tomorrow he thought as he positioned himself appropiately.

As though he triggered some kind of button Yongguk's arms immediately wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Junhong felt exhausted and didn't care for now. He snuggled into Yongguk's reassuring heat and he tried to ignore the warning signals flashing in his head.

He could escape tomorrow.

 

Obsession - G-Dragon


	3. Hyde

Even before Junhong opens his eyes he can tell that the spot beside him has run cold. Fear courses through his bones and he worries that Yongguk will harm him for sneaking into his room. To be honest there was no real reason as to why he’d slept in the elder’s bed.

He forces himself to wake up fully and when his tired eyes adjust to the sunlight streaming through white curtains he can see Yongguk standing in front of them. His back was facing the younger and he looked over his shoulder upon hearing stirring in the sheets.

“Why are you in my bed Junhong?” Yongguk’s voice is quiet and Junhong can even dare say he sounds afraid. He sounds as though he’s a child who’s been caught trying to steal from the cookie jar. The tone confuses Junhong to no end.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Yongguk continues and at that Junhong’s eyes widen. The look in the elder’s eyes is one filled of guilt and uncertainty. Junhong furrows his brows and he tries to find his words, should he reassure him? Should he simply state the truth? What should he say?

“No, I came in here on my own. Do you not remember?” Junhong tests him with a question, because even he was well aware that last night he’d entered Yongguk’s bedroom when the elder was in a deep sleep. There was no way he’d know unless he woke up at some point in the night and saw him. Yongguk freezes for a moment and he turns away.

“I don’t remember my nights anymore.” He says and Junhong takes that as his cue to leave. He steps off of the bed and Yongguk doesn’t even look at him when he exits the room, gently shutting the door behind him. Junhong takes in a deep breath and he enters the washroom to freshen up.

He lets the cold water run along his face and he keeps his breaths deep and long. His mind wouldn't let him forget that he was stuck in a home with two madmen, it wasn't as though he didn't hold that against him, it was just something that he forgot.

After all they looked so normal.

Junhong dries his face and hands on a towel hanging on the door and he ignores the one beside it that is dyed red from what he hopes is paint. He exits the washroom and heads downstairs upon hearing the sound of pots and pans.

Once he enters he's greeted by a cheeky smile from Daehyun whose hair is sticking up in multiple directions, it looks comical to say the least. Junhong takes a seat on one of the stools and he has to mentally stop himself from spinning around on it.

"Good morning, would you like some breakfast?" Daehyun asks as he plates up what looks like eggs and bacon. It looks like an average breakfast but even Junhong knows by now that nothing in this house is normal, so he can't help but eye the meat with suspicion.

"Don't worry I can promise you it's normal bacon. Yongguk's a vegetarian anyhow." Daehyun laughs and Junhong scoffs in disbelief. He hesitantly accepts the plate with gratitude and he sees a plate with potatoes and charred tomatoes off to the side.

"How do you manage to buy food? You're missing and he's a murderer." Junhong is too busy seperating the yolk from the whites of his egg to notice how Daehyun stiffens at his words. Daehyun shoves a strip of bacon between his lips and chews.

"Yongguk is technically anonymous, so to everyone else he's just a normal guy." Daehyun answers, his tone is sharp and it clearly shows that he doesn't wish to speak with the younger any longer. But Junhong wasn't going to take that.

"What are your plans? Why are you here?" Junhong looks at Daehyun trying to figure him out but his expression remains nonchalant, a discernible smile on his plump lips. 

"I'm not exactly sure, all I know is that I want to stay by Yongguk." Junhong frowns and he clenches his fists tight, his hands shaking with rage. How could anybody be so blind?

"You know that murder is wrong right?" he grits through his teeth and Daehyun pushes his plate aside, no longer having an appetite with how worked up the younger is getting.

"Yes, I know that murder is wrong." he says and he doesn't flinch when Junhong slams his palms down on the counter. The plates and forks clattering gently upon the impact, he stands tall and glares.

"So why do you continue to let him do it?! He's killing innocent people!" Junhong snaps. He'd never forget the solemn atmosphere of the university upon losing a student. He'd never forget the pain that Baekhyun's death caused Kyungsoo and Jongin.

Even Daehyun himself was responsible for causing grief in his dear friend Youngjae, and thanks to Yongguk even he was causing Kyungsoo and Youngjae even more pain. 

"The person who commits the murders isn't Yongguk." Daehyun's voice is calm and it only irritates Junhong further. His blood boiling at the fact that Daehyun would even have the guts to defend Yongguk, after everything that he's seen.

"Don't try to lie to me. I saw someone get murdered the night I was taken. I saw the blood that you were painting with. Who are you trying to fool?! There's no one to fool other than yourselves." Junhong hisses and Daehyun sighs.

"Yongguk may be the one who murders them, but that isn't him. The scared man... of little words and shaking hands is him."

 

That night as Junhong is lost in his slumber, he's awoken by shuffling outside his door. He jolts up in the bed and his heart is beating wildly in his chest. What if Yongguk was going to commit another murder? He had to stop him.

Junhong rushed to the door and he pulled it open as slowly as he could, his breath loud as he did so. He pulled the door open, revealing the long hallway and he froze when he saw a silhouette standing there, head tilting to the side as his right hand twitched.

Junhong's fingernails dug into the painted wood of the door with an eerie screech and he hated himself for not bringing something that could be used as a weapon with him. 

Yongguk's head twitched as he turned and through the dark Junhong could see white teeth pulling into a wide grin. It was unsettling and wicked. Junhong's breath hitched as Yongguk lifted a finger to his lips.

"Shh little lamb, go back to sleep. Yongguk doesn't want to see you upset." he whispers between giggles before he drags his feet across the living room floors and he exits before he slams the front door shut.

 

Hyde - VIXX

 


	4. Another Me

_I know I said I don't add warnings but this chapter is **very very graphic**. It's going to be the **worse one in this fic** tbh, lots of **blood** and **detailed sounds** and **actions**. Also there are scenes that have  self harm, with cutting and over usage of pills please be careful,_

_Read with caution ^^_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daehyun steps out of his room with a yawn as he scratches his lower abdomen, he noticed Junhong kneeling to his right and he blinked at the younger a few times. Could he have been here since Yongguk left?

He sees the way that Junhong stares at the doorway and he sighs. 

"Junhong, you really shouldn't be out here while Yongguk is gone. Go back to your room." he chides softly, a part of him wonders why Junhong didn't run but then again if he happened to run into Yongguk out there, there would have been no mercy.

"C'mon." Daehyun sighs and he hauls the younger up on his feet. Junhong's legs are weak as Daehyun leads him back to bed, giving him a reassuring smile as he pats his head.

"Don't leave your room okay? No matter what you hear." Daehyun warns him and Junhong drowns himself in his duvet, his inner core shaking from his encounter with Yongguk earlier.

That was definitely the same person that kidnapped him. The same chilling voice and the same petname made his head spin. So who was the person who avoided him during the day? 

It clearly wasn't a defense mechanism or what not so what was happening here? Should he run? Should he just leave everything behind and find help? He should be in some kind of neighbourhood.

_That's right little lamb. Run._

Junhong's hands grip the duvet tighter and he watches Daehyun leave the room, gently closing the door behind him. It was possible he could be caught by Yongguk if he tried to run. What if it was all a ploy to make him escape? Would he be killed?

_Found you, little lamb_

A small whimper spills from his lips and he covers his head with the duvet. Junhong curls up into a ball and he closes his eyes, hoping that the nightmare would be over in the morning.

 

Uneven footsteps and the sound of joyful humming is what wakes Junhong two hours later. He jolts up in bed and stares at the closed door, eyes wide even though they're blurred from dreamless sleep.

He could faintly remember Daehyun's warning from earlier and he was well aware of what was possibly occuring. But that didn't stop his curiosity. Along with the fear and nausea was an undeniable amount of curiosity.

Flashes of the night he was kidnapped come back and he clenches his eyes shut. Junhong could remember the person Yongguk had been stomping on when they met, so there shouldn't be anything out in the living room except the man himself right?

Junhong cautiously pulled the duvet off of himself before letting his toes touch the cold floorboards. He shivers and gingerly approaches the door, his fingertips touch the worn wood and the humming grows louder along with a deep voice singing to an odd melody.

 

_One mischievous little woodpecker_

_Another day, pecking your holes_

 

The door creaks as he pushes it open and he hesitates before he steps past the threshold of the room. His feet numbly makes their way to the end of the hallway and he can hear the sound of plastic crinkling. The tinkering of heavy metal objects falling on the floor comes next.

His breath hitches when he hears muttered greetings and wishes, as thought a host was welcoming someone to their home. Junhong hears something along the lines of, _make yourself at home alright? Get comfortable and I'll take care of you_.

 

_Ruining the woods, tree wrecker_

_The angry old forest god turned your poor bear into a poison knife_

 

His hands hold onto the plaster walls to steady himself and when he peers around the corner the sight makes his chest quiver and his knees shake. He feels like he's been hit by a freight train and the low timbre of Yongguk's voice echoes through the house once more.

 

_Poor little woodpecker_

_Your nesting holes are all tainted, your food with toxins rife_

 

Yongguk kneels on the floor on all fours like a child, hovering over a person lying still on the white plastic covers. He has a grin on his face as he giggles and sings, his hands dyed in blood like a child fingerpainting.

 

_Touch your friends, and they all will die falling at your feet_

_Oh, sad little woodpecker_

 

Daehyun sits beside him with an unreadable expression on his face, and he reaches over to pull up Yongguk's sleeves to avoid them from getting dyed red. He lets his own fingertips touch the blood blotted on the white plastic and he smiles to himself.

 

_Poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks_

 

Yongguk sings and he slams his foot down on the person's arm, he laughs as he snaps the arm back and Junhong covers his mouth in shock. Yongguk frowns when the skin stretches and deters the movement, but he only pulls more violently and Junhong gags when the skin begins to stretch and rip.

He holds the fingers and tugs the arm to the right side then up and he's pleased when the skin finally wears, tearing to show a textured red. Yongguk grabs a sheet of paper towel and he wipes at the opening, disappointed when he sees no bone.

He seems to grow bored of that limb considering he carelessly drops it before crawling over to the man's left leg. Yongguk sits there contemplating before he looks up at Daehyun who's expression has fallen back to nothing.

"Left or right? Up or down?" he asks and Junhong freezes when Yongguk's foot knocks into the person's face, causing the head to lifelessly turn and blank eyes meet his own. He drops to the ground and his breath quickens as bile begins to rise and burn the back of his throat. 

"Right." Daehyun answers and he hands Yongguk a crowbar, the elder smiles in thanks and he places the bar beneath the man's leg, he then sits on the corpse's thigh and he chuckles before pulling the bar upward and to his right. 

Junhong watches, mortified, as Yongguk grunts and pulls. The man's body is only adorned with a pair of boxers and Junhong can't look away when he sees pale skin grow white before it begins to peel like paper and blood pours through the ripped seam.

Daehyun seems pleased with this outcome because soon a grin appears on his lips as well, praising the elder for his creativity. Yongguk happily smiles and he hums as he takes his time bending each of the man's fingers.

He grabs the right hand first since it was bent closer to him and he bends the ring finger back first, Yongguk pouts at the ring obscuring his task and he pulls it off before tossing it somewhere within the house, the clatter of the metal rings in Junhong's ears.

Junhong dry heaves and he drags himself to the washroom, without turning on the lights he lifts the toilet seat and hurls into the water. He gasps and sobs as the bitter acid lines his mouth and he grips the toilet bowl. 

"Doesn't it look like he's dancing?" Yongguk's tone is excited and Junhong heaves again when he hears the plastic rustling back and forth, he can imagine the murderer moving the limbs like it's a puppet.

"A dance only he can do." Daehyun agrees and Junhong feels his tears streaming down his cheeks. His hands shake uncontrollably and he empties his stomach into the toilet once more. His breath haggard.

Junhong flushes the toilet and he makes his way back to the doorway, he'll turn left and go straight to his room. He won't have to look at the body, and he won't have to look at the murderers. Everything would be okay. 

But of course things were never that easy.

The moment Junhong crawls out of the bathroom he looks right. And he sees Daehyun admiring the discolouration of the bruised skin, from the way the bones threaten to pierce through from where the skin has been cut open, blood spilling from the corpse.

He lets his gaze meet the corpse's glassy eyes and he can see red staining purple lips. Junhong swears he sees the chest rise and fall and he can see the man's dead lips pleading for help, he was speaking a dead language.

Yongguk stands not too far from the scene and he looks directly into Junhong's eyes before he slits his wrist. Deep. Blood drips from his body into the basin below and his face shows no emotion, he grits his teeth as tears fill his eyes and he slashes his wrist violently.

Junhong sees nothing but red and when Daehyun raises the basin to collect the liquid, he faints.

 

"Junhong, wake up. Come on, let's get you to bed. I can't let you stay out here." his vision dances beneath his closed eyelids before he's pulled out of his unconscious. Junhong sees Daehyun looking down at him and the elder places a hand on his forehead.

"Junhong, stay in your room at night okay?" his voice is gentle as he reminds him, Junhong screams and he shoves the hands away. Shrieks erupting from his trembling lips as he sits up and tries to scamper away.

But then Junhong notices the jar of blood against the wall and he's instantly reminded of the gruesome scene and he throws himself back at the toilet bowl. He weakly pushes away Daehyun's soothing hands rubbing his back and he miserably sobs as nothing but acid and saliva erupts from his lips.

"Let it all out, you'll feel better." Daehyun says calmly as he continues to stroke the younger's back, Junhong slumps against the toilet bowl and his eyes lid. He's so tired. So exhausted.

Daehyun gently wets a towel and he wipes Junhong's tears before wiping his mouth. He then helps the younger stand and they hobble towards his bedroom, Junhong tenses up at the jars of blood and Daehyun realizes his mistake, he closes his door and walks Junhong to his room.

"Stay put this time." Junhong notices that the elder sounds angry but he doesn't understand why because if anyone was angry it should be him. It wasn't like he wanted to be stuck in his murder house.

As soon as Junhong's tucked in bed he begins to cry. His face scrunches up painfully and he hiccups before tears stream down his face, his jaw aches as he cries and Daehyun's gaze remains trained on the ground.

"What you saw last night... was bloodletting." he begins and the term sounds foreign to Junhong's ears. He knows that Daehyun isn't referring to what Yongguk had done to the corpse, but to himself.

"Whenever he commits a murder, he makes himself bleed. Yongguk doesn't know where his illness lies so he tries to rid of it through his blood. He does this to kill his other self." Junhong lies on the bed quietly, his tired eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I always make sure he doesn't let himself die even though it's his goal when he bloodlets. But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy how his blood looks. Yongguk's blood has such a beautiful colour, it dries so nicely. I use his blood to paint." Daehyun holds up his hand and he looks at his fingers, Junhong doesn't want to know what he sees.

"The warmth that blood provides when it's on your hands is the best feeling." he finishes and Junhong doesn't move.

"H-how could you do that?" he whispers and Daehyun looks down at him, the younger still refuses to meet his eyes and so he waits. Junhong swallows hard and the taste of stale vomit on his tongue makes him feel sick.

"That was a person!" he yells and Daehyun flinches at the sudden outburst. His vision blurs with tears once more and he curses at himself for being so weak in front of the enemy.

"So are you saying just because they're dead they're not people anymore?" Daehyun counters and Junhong stiffens. He sits up and clenches his fists but Daehyun stands his ground.

"No I, they're people but-!"

"Then why are you so upset? If it was a person then what was wrong with what we did? Tell me Junhong. Tell me!" Daehyun presses and Junhong shakes his head, he grasps his hair tightly and screams.

Junhong bolts out of the bed and he dashes towards the washroom. Without thinking twice he rips open the cabinets and grabs whatever pills he can find. He can't live in this place any longer. He can't.

He shoves numerous pills into his mouth, colours of white and blue on his tongue before he turns on the tap. Junhong cups the water with his hands and he swallows them hungrily, choking and sputtering at the amount trying to wedge it's way down his throat.

He falls to the ground and the last thing he sees before everything goes dark, is Yongguk. 

 

Another Me - Sunggyu

 


End file.
